Numerous different shapes and configurations of perforated lids for cooking utensils have been proposed and manufactured. Many of these operate effectively to greater or lesser extents and, in particular, a cooking lid patented by myself under South African Patent No. 83/8628 has proved to be highly successful in use.
Many of the more effective perforated lids of this nature are composed of two shell elements which are often fixed in relationship to each other but, in some cases, such as in the case of my earlier patent, are releasably held together.
A construction such as this is costly in view of the fact that two complete shell members are required particularly since stainless steel, which is costly, is the preferred material of manufacture.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simplified and therefore less costly lid for cooking utensils which will operate effectively in use.